


All Quiet in Paradise

by komickore



Series: The Amazon That Fell From Grace [1]
Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, DCU (Comics), Wonder Woman (Comics), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Ancient Greek Religion & Lore Fusion, Alternate Universe - Historical, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Best Friends, Bisexual Diana (Wonder Woman), DC Comics References, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Slow Burn, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, is this enough tags for yall?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:40:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24065221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komickore/pseuds/komickore
Summary: Long ago, when the Amazons were fleeing from Athens to Themyscira, there was a girl among them named, Artemis. When she meets another girl named Akila, they instantly become bonded for life. However, their relationship is constantly put to the test as they learn and grow together as life becomes harsh from the cruel world around them. (WW AU)
Relationships: Akila of Bana-Mighdall/Artemis of Bana-Mighdall, Antiope & Hippolyta (Wonder Woman), Antiope/Artemis of Bana-Mighdall, Antiope/The Amazons (Wonder Woman), Antiope/Theseus, Artemis of Bana-Mighdall & Diana (Wonder Woman), Artemis of Bana-Mighdall/Hippolyta (Wonder Woman), Hippolyta/Zeus (Wonder Woman)
Series: The Amazon That Fell From Grace [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810654
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own these characters or anything DC (I wish though), the only thing I own is the story and plot
> 
> S/N: Not historically/mythologically/comic accurate. I tweaked WW history a bit but oh well, it's what an AU is right?

When she was a child, she believed in glory.

At night, she used to dream of the glimmering golden armor of the Amazons hugging her milk-colored body, her rough calloused hands gripping the smooth wood of her spear and the smell of the blood of her enemies stinging her nose.

She dreamt of many crowds in Athens cheering and praising her name and her Amazon sisters raising her off the ground and calling her the best among them. Their champion. Their leader.

She believed she was destined to be their queen, that her birth demands it. Her mother wouldn’t expect anything less. She would be the most glorious warrior indeed.

But those were dreams, a far cry from reality. 

She is merely just a small girl with no money and no status. Just another child from the street with a name not to remember. Useless.

There was a time when she remembered Theseus's men parading through Athens, abusing the Amazons who were entrusted to bring men peace and love. Using them beyond what they were destined to do by enslaving the women to please their sexual desires. 

She remembered her mother telling her to hide in the shadows, and if she was found, she must run with the speed of Hermes. 

The guidance was forever engraved in her mind when she found her mother dead in the street, legs spread wide apart, a tear running down her cheek, and a knife in her chest.

She remembers sobbing and running to kneel next to her mother. She brings her dead mother close to her, wrapping her with her small, frail arms and prays to the Gods to bring her back to life. 

She doesn't hear the soldiers who raped and killed her mother coming to her over her own cries and the great pounding in her head.

She feels their filthy hands grabbing her and pulling her away from her mother. She screams and kicks and curses at them. 

They tell her to be quiet unless she wants to end up like her mother.

The fire in the girl ignites and the Underworld can be seen in her eyes. She bites the soldier’s hand and runs. She runs with the speed of Hermes. She runs and runs away. 

But fate had other plans. An arrow shot by one of Theseus’s men chased the girl and landed on the back of her thigh. She falls to the ground crying in pain. 

She looks up and sees the drunken monsters that carried bows, swords, and hate. She spits at them and says they can meet Hades.

The next thing she knows, the side of her head kisses the ground and she sees black.

She wakes up to find her hands and legs tied together. She thinks she is in one of Theseus's boats. She sees a small pool of blood on the ground where her head was and she almost throws up. 

She tries wiggling out of the knots but gives up a while later. She was hungry, tired, exhausted, and cold. 

She weakly looks around her surroundings and finds a woman around the same age as her mother a few feet away. She was tied down as well and in a fetal position, shivering from the cold too. 

She slowly crawls and moves her body closer to her.

“Hello?” she asks weakly to the woman.

The woman’s eyes slowly fluttered open. They were blood red from exhaustion.

She gave a small smile that didn’t reach her eyes. “Hello, my child.”

“How long have you been here?” the girl asked softly.

“Not long. I await for my sisters to bring me and these other women to a safe place; away from these filthy animals,” the woman replies in a small hiss. She nods her head to the other side of the boat and the girl notices all the other women. All in the same situation; ropes binding them and shivering.

What she remembers next was a blur. Waves of women on horses, swords clashing, arrows flying, and screams. So many screams. Battle screams, pain-filled screams, innocent ones too. But they blurred together. 

She feels herself being pushed and pulled in the battle. She sees the woman that was next to her alongside what seemed to be a goddess. She was a golden-haired heroine with a commanding voice and a sword that shined bright without the sun. The girl concluded that she was the Queen.

She suddenly feels her body leaving the ground as one of Theseus’s soldiers picked her up in a frightened craze, demanding the Amazons to let them go or they would kill her.

The small threat was resolved however as an arrow whizzed from behind and went through his skull like butter.

The girl screamed as she fell but was caught by another girl with frizzy locks and hazelnut colored skin. Her honey-colored eyes pooled into the girl’s emerald ones. 

“Come with me,” was all the hazelnut girl said as she grabbed her arm and pulled her away from the feud.

The girls ran into a corner of an alley and crouched as they hid behind old produce crates, waiting until the battle was over. The darker-skinned girl turned and saw that the other girl’s body was violently shaking from the cold.

“Here.” She quickly took off her linen hood and wrapped the shivering girl with it. 

The girl nodded a thanks.

The other girl stood to peer over the crates they hid behind while saying, “You and I need to stick together if we're going to survive living in Athens without being tainted by Theseus’s men. If we’re lucky, we might be able to convince the Amazons to take us in for a bit.”

She turns back and kneels in front of the linen-covered girl. “But first, I think I need to know your name.” 

“Artemis,” the girl replies, her teeth chattering uncontrollably. “What is yours?”

She looked at Artemis with her brown, sun-touched eyes. She gave a small, but genuine small. 

She said her name was Akila.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well hello! Thanks for reading! This fic is a series that I was really excited to make and after months of brainstorming, drafting, all nighters, hair pulling, and mental breakdowns, I finally knew what I wanted and finished the first chapter. Admittedly, it's not much but I'm really trying hard to make these chapters long, but interesting for you guys! I have a lot of ideas but it's tough putting them into coherent words. As always, please review, share, and constructive criticism is appreciated! :))


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Centuries later, another threat on the horizon?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi y'all! A new month, a new chapter! Currently working on many chapters in advance so I can reread them and edit them until I am satisfied enough to post. This fic idea has seriously consumed my thoughts and I'm so excited to tell it. It's ambitious, especially for a new fic writer like myself, but I'm up for the challenge haha!

Akila wasn’t like the other Amazon girls. 

She made that clear distinction when they first arrived at Themyscira, the hidden island paradise that became the new home of the Amazons. 

“I don’t understand why you still find the need to question the Queen’s authority and push the laws of our land,” Artemis asks her one day during their sparring practice. “You should be grateful. We could still be scrounging for food in Athens’s city waste right now. Praise Hera for being a merciful goddess.”

Akila snorted. “Hera only made this paradise to get on Zeus’s good side and in his pants,” she says back. “Anyways, old habits die hard. I like to think of it as exploring boundaries.” 

Akila then throws a roundhouse to the other girl’s head.

Artemis easily evades the kick and counters with a sidekick that connects to her ribs. Akila falls on her side, stunned, but graces a smile.

“Not bad,” Akila says as she takes the hand Artemis offers to her. She pulls herself up and then continues with a cocky look, “It’s your third time knocking me down in the many years we’ve spared each other.”

“Shut up and use the staff,” Artemis mumbles as she tosses Akila a seven-foot-tall oak staff. 

Akila smirks as she catches the staff and watches Artemis get up hers from the weapons rack. They both get into a fighting stance.

Akila is the first to charge.

After the Amazonian raid back on Theseus’s ships, the merciful Queen Hippolyta blessed them as part of their sisterhood and granted them with the knowledge of their Amazon culture.

Along with their studies, they have also vigorously trained together to be two of the best warriors on the island. They were a powerful duo and in a short span of time were skilled enough to rival the Queen herself and her sister. 

In the few thousand years between now and since the two girls have met, they have grown to become good friends and cunning, swift, divine warrior women.

As they engaged in their battle, on the palace hill, just above the training grounds, the Queen and General were standing outside, observing their two best warriors. 

“It's a beautiful thing when the two of them train, isn’t it, sister?” the Queen says. “It greatly reminds me of us when we were much younger.” 

“I agree,” the General replies back. “They are just as skilled as we were, maybe more so. They will make fine leaders when their time comes.”

“You shouldn't worry of any threats,” Hippolyta says with a small frown and turns to the woman beside her. “Honestly Antiope, when was the last time we have had a threat we couldn't handle in the past years?”

Antiope raised an eyebrow. “The fact that your daughter is head over heels for Artemis and isn't at all taking up her royal duties seriously,” she said pointedly and gestures back towards the song of clashing staffs.

The Queen rolls her eyes and crosses her arms. “I’m talking about imminent threats, sister. And as of Artemis, I don't see it as a problem, especially not a threat. Artemis is a responsible, strong, and intelligent woman that I know I can rely on taking care of my daughter. If they become lovers, so be it.”

“At least I know my daughter has good taste,” Hippolyta ends with a sly look on her face.

“So very mature, sister,” Antiope says while still looking at the pair’s dying duel.

Hippolyta raised both her hands in innocence. “I'm simply saying you raised her well, Antiope,” she says and lowers her hands back down, resting them on her leather belt. “She's beautiful too.”

Antiope nods. Hippolyta was right, Artemis did grow to be a beautiful woman. As the match ended, she watched her adopted daughter help Akila put their equipment away. 

With the help of a few modifications to the Purple Ray by Themyscira’s Chief Scientist, Paula, Artemis was able to stop her aging process at the age of twenty-four. 

In Artemis’s prime, she can be defined as the perfect woman. It's no surprise that anyone would be attracted to her, the Princess no less. She was athletically built, standing a solid 5’10”, Artemis was one of the taller Amazons on the island. She was lean but her muscles were well toned. Her coppery hair was tightly put into a high ponytail, revealing her defined, but soft jawline. Her skin, previously milk-colored, now adorns a soft, light caramel tan. Artemis’s best feature however was the eyes she possessed. Hidden behind almond-shaped lids and long lashes held the sparkling emerald irises that could enrapture stares from anyone.

She knew for a long time that Diana adored her daughter. She was enamored by her strength, beauty, and charm. Artemis wasn't oblivious to the Princess’s feelings toward her either. She would simply make a light tease and move on.

The sound of gravel crunching snapped Antiope out of her thoughts as she and her sister turned around to see what had caught their attention.

“My Queen, General,” a royal guard addressed with a slight bow.

Hippolyta nodded to continue.

“Your presence has been requested in the Senate Mall,” the guard said, a small, yet noticeable tremble in her voice.

Hippolyta looked at her sister.

“Let us go,” Antiope said with a nod.

Hippolyta gave her a small smile and turned to her guard for their escort.

Arriving at the grand dark wood polished double doors, Hippolyta could hear the muffled murmurs of her council. What they were about, Hippolyta would never have guessed.

As she entered the room, the dozen of Senators quieted down in their seats in the presence of their queen. They all then stood and gave slight bows until Derinoe, the Queen’s head advisor, spoke. 

“Queen Hippolyta, General Antiope, thank you for your attendance.”

Hippolyta gave a dismissive wave of her hand as she headed to her throne at the center of the semicircle of councilwomen. Her sister sat to her left.

“For what reason has the Senate been called?” she asked as she looked to her left and right at the councilwomen who have now seated.

Derinoe, who was seated at Hippolyta’s right began.

“Hours ago, in the Sanctuary of The Oracles, Mala had reportedly seen the eyes of the statue of Pythia unexpectedly glow a bright blue and repeated a disturbing phrase. We sent four of our foot soldiers and Chief Scientist Paula to investigate the ordeal. When they arrived, they found that indeed, the eyes of the statue did glow and spoke a three-word mantra. It wasn't until midday that Lady Pythia stopped glowing and speaking.”

Derinoe paused and Hippolyta let out a small frustrated growl. 

“Well, what was her message?” Hippolyta asked, gripping her throne’s armrest in anticipation.

Derinoe cleared her throat and said with a slight shake in her voice, “Ares is coming.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mic drop, where you at? While it may seem that this is the only thing our characters are dealing with now, oh boy, put on your seatbelts these upcoming months because y'all don't know half of it! Anyways, as always, please review, share, and constructive criticism is appreciated! :))


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The love between sisters, mothers, friends, and others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two words: family dinners. You love them or you hate them. Anyways, enjoy the chapter!

“I know you’re behind the tree there, Diana,” Artemis noted without taking her eyes off her book.

Akila let out a loud snort while she continued to sharpen her sword. “Will she ever give up her fixations on you? Honestly, I find it sadder than the Trojan War with each passing day.”

Artemis looked up at her friend and gave a small laugh. “What a terrible comparison! I find it cute. Endearing even.”

She then stood up from the marbled bench that Akila and her were sitting on. She closed her book and threw it at an inattentive Akila who caught it miserably.

“Hey! Do you want me to slice Plato into a thousand pieces?” Akila yelled at her.

Artemis simply winked back and went on her way toward the rows of olive trees the Princess was currently hiding behind. Once she found a head of silky black hair, she stopped. Artemis then slowly moved around the tree and met bright blue eyes.

“Boo,” Artemis said quietly.

Diana let out a quiet laugh. “How did you find me?”

“Secret,” Artemis teased as she tapped Diana’s nose. “How did you get away from training with Philippus? Or your studies with Agnodice?”

“Secret,” Diana repeated back with a smirk.

Artemis gave her a look.

The princess rolled her eyes. “I do not see Agnodice until tomorrow morning. As for Philippus, she was summoned for a council meeting,” Diana replied with a shrug of her shoulders. She then started to blush. “She said that you should be able to train me for today.”

Artemis smiled. “What have you been working on?”

Diana looked down. “Archery,” she said in a small voice.

Artemis gave a frown until she took Diana’s chin and raised it so she could look into her eyes.

“Well luckily for you, archery is my forte,” she said with a smile. “Don’t tell Philippus this, but I’ve always been better than her at archery.” Artemis gave her a wink.

She then turned around. “I expect you not to say anything either!” Artemis called out to Akila.

“No promises!”

Artemis rolled her eyes and grabbed the Princess’s hand so they were out of the trees. “Want to come?” the redhead asked Akila.

A few seconds went by until Akila said back, “No, I’m okay, but thanks. Cleoxene is still bugging me about breaking her bow and I've been working the blacksmiths paying her back.”

“I just think she likes having you around,” Artemis says suggestively. She winks when Akila gags at her but soon leads Diana away from the palace grounds and to the training area.

* * *

The Amazonian council burst into a concert of distress until their Queen raised her voice in attention.

“What do you mean by, ‘Ares is coming’, Derione?” Hippolyta said in a low voice after the councilwomen quieted down.

“It can mean a number of things really. It's a very general message and it's not reasonable to make grand assumptions from it,” Derione addresses.

“It is a sign, sister,” Antiope urges from Hippolyta’s left. “The Oracle of Delphi has spoken, we must ready our forces for an attack from Doom’s Doorway! Time and preparation are of the utmost importance. We cannot spare another war as we did before the creation of Themyscira!”

“No, Antiope! We will not do anything of those sorts without further investigation.”

“Further investigation?” the General cried incredulously. “Why, what more investigation can we do? We have guarded the Doorway meticulously, known the ins and outs of this island for thousands of years and have had quiet borders during those times as well. What are we to do during an investigation? Waltz into Mount Olympus and prancy our way into the throneroom, asking in our sweetest voi—”

“That is enough!” roared Hippolyta. “Sister, there are days you forget that I am the queen of this island and people. Which includes you. It will do you good to listen to me as I do you for this is what I believe the best option as of right now for Themyscira.”

The semicircle of councilwomen stayed silent as they observed the interaction between the two sisters. Antiope wisely stayed silent as well; the angered look, however, was still present on her face.

Hippolyta then took a calming breath as she looked away from her sister and instead turned her attention to the rest of the women around her. She noted to herself to talk to Antiope later at dinner.

“We will continue this discussion at the next meeting. I think we all need to gather our thoughts before we make any of the impactful decisions,” the Queen addressed. “For now, the meeting is adjourned.”

With that, the group of Senators stood up to take their leave, whispering among themselves of what took place between the two most powerful sisters on the island.

Hippolyta sighed as she watched Antiope ignore such talk and rushed out to vent out her frustrations.

* * *

“Just like a sword, the bow should be an extension of your arm,” Artemis explains as she hands a simple Greek bow to Diana. “Start off by having your stance shoulder length apart, feet perpendicular to your target.”

“I practice that every day, Artemis,” the Princess complains as she loads her bow. “It never goes where I want it.”

She aims at the small wooded target nailed on a drooping tree a few yards away. She slowly breathes through her nose and mouth until she feels Artemis place her hands on her waist and shoulder, whispering into her ear, “Practice doesn’t make perfect; especially if the technique is lofty. Good repetition does.”

Diana’s mouth was too try to speak and simply nodded in understanding. The hand on Diana’s waist moved to push her back forward in a more straight posture.

“You're crouching in order to aim your arrow. Focus on the small carvings just above your notch and trust that the arrow will meet their mark,” she quietly told her.

With no other words, Diana followed step by step what Artemis was telling her. Drinking in her words like if they were the water that kept her alive. Taking in every syllable, every breath; she was intoxicated. She was in love.

_THUNK!_

“I … I did it!” Diana exclaimed in joy.

She turned around to a smiling Artemis, both their lips mere centimeters apart. Diana soon became flushed due to their proximity and the irregular thumping of her heart showed that. The song her heart was beating screamed of her infatuation.

“Good job, princess,” Artemis breathed out.

“Th-thanks!” Diana managed to squeak.

It was without a doubt that Artemis embraced her sexuality. To say that she was blessed by Aphrodite would be an understatement. In Diana’s eyes, no one in the world could be compared to the being that was Artemis. Not Psyche, Andromeda, or even Helen of Troy.

However, it was the complexities of her mind that enraptured the young princess from the start. Artemis was cunning, and a quick thinker which made her a dangerous warrior and person. But she was also compassionate and kind to those that didn’t cross her. When not training or out helping other Amazons, she enjoyed the quiet moments of reading a work of literature in the palace gazebo where Diana had spied on her more times than she is willing to admit.

So when Artemis took a step away and released Diana from her trance, it was as if the world felt heavier and breathing took more work.

“I was thinking of a metaphor earlier today,” Artemis said as she was leading them both back to the palace. “It’s quite fitting given your current stand on archery.”

“And that is?”

Artemis turns back to face the princess of Themyscira. “ _An arrow can only be shot by pulling it backward. So, when life is dragging you back with difficulties, it means that it’s going to launch you into something great. So just focus, and keep aiming_.”

She then turned back around and called back, “Remember that. Write it down if you have to. Maybe I’ll become famous one day because of it.”

Diana simply laughs as she follows the path Artemis had paved.

* * *

It was around sundown when the royals of Themyscira began their dinner.

Artemis’s eyes followed the variety of meals that were carried out by the kitchen staff towards the long wooden banquet table that she sat at. A lifetime ago, Artemis would have never thought she would see the day where she was presented with this much food. Given to her for free; no price, no catch. Simply there, waiting for her to be indulged in.

Artemis can recall the first time she had dinner at Themyscira. She believed that her eyes were playing tricks on her, mocking her hunger. But then the Queen had motioned for her to eat, to take her blessings. And by the Gods, she had thought it was a dream.

But like all of her dreams before, she knew they eventually came to an end and she had begun to think of plans to steal extra portions later that night. Just enough to last a few days, but not too much where she couldn’t sneak away. While Artemis was plotting, she failed to notice the woman to her right putting a hand on her shoulder.

Artemis quickly turned and saw Antiope smiling warmly at her. She gave her shoulder a squeeze and told Artemis something that she would never forget, “ _Do not worry, child. As long as you stay here with us on the island, from now until the end, you will never remember what it means to be hungry_.”

“Daughter,” Antiope said in the present time, shaking Artemis out of her thoughts.

Artemis quickly blinked and shook her head from her reminiscing. She turned to her right side and looked at Antiope, noticing how her face had slightly aged since her first dinner at Themyscira. “Sorry, Mother. What was it that you were saying?”

“Oh not I,” Antiope replied smirking and nodded toward Diana. “Your lover across the table however wanted your attention.”

“Aunt Antiope!” Diana cried.

Artemis let out a small laugh. “Lay off the teasing, Mother,” she lightly admonished.

“Diana, all that I am saying is that if you want to court my daughter, you need to make bolder decisions.”

“Mother! You are a General of war, not love.”

Hippolyta gave a scoff. “You would believe so,” she said under her breath before placing the manuscripts in her hand aside and taking a sip of wine.

Antiope turned to look at her sister, eyebrows furrowed. “I am sorry, but what is that supposed to mean?”

Hippolyta set down her chalice and gave a stern look before beginning. “I do not appreciate your little outburst in the Senate Mall earlier today. You were speaking with emotions and did not act like the levelheaded General I appointed you to be.”

“You know of the great power that Ares possesses,” Antiope said, eyes narrowing. “It is only fitting that we do not take the situation lightly and take great precautions. I pray that he will never come, but you know, a scorpion must sting; a wolf must hunt.”

Hippolyta clenched her teeth in hopes of not losing her patience. “You heard Derione. It was a generalized statement. We must dissect all possible meanings from it before we do anything drastic. Ares may not even be attempting anything in the foreseeable future!”

Antiope stood up from her seat and slammed her hands on the table, rattling the food covered dishes around her. “Do you even hear yourself, sister?” Antiope exclaimed.

Artemis too stood up and put a hand on Antiope’s back. “Mother, please. Calm yourself.”

Diana turned to look at Hippolyta. “Mother, what do you both mean? What of Ares?”

After a short minute, Artemis managed to have Antiope take her seat while also giving a questioning glance to both her mother and her Queen.

Hippolyta sighed. “During the meeting today, we were informed that in the Sanctuary of the Oracles, Lady Pythia spoke of the possibility of Ares returning. However, the message neither stated when or where. It was a particularly cryptic warning.”

“Regardless of how cryptic it was,” Antiope spat, “there is no reason for us to not prepare and fortify Doom’s Doorway. You forget, Hippolyta, that we are women shaped for war, not to be the common whore.”

Hippolyta rose from her seat so fast that it fell over. Her eyes were flickering with flames created by pure anger. “Don’t go about lecturing me when you are not so pure yourself, Antiope! Make peace with my mistakes for I sure have forgiven yours.”

Antiope growled in response and walked out of the room. Artemis, who after giving both the Queen and Princess a desperate look, went out of the door and followed after her mother.

* * *

The moon was nearly up by the time Artemis found Antiope. She was inside the colosseum, shooting targets only two hundred feet away from her, but loading her bow with four arrows notched between her fingers. They hit the center every time.

Artemis knows Antiope can hear her walk in her direction from the dirt crunching under her sandals. It was an elementary skill that came naturally for a person like Antiope who had put herself in vigorous training since settling in Themyscira. Antiope, however, made no hints in recognizing the other person within the stadium’s walls. It was only until preparing her fifth target did she finally address Artemis.

“Do you remember the first day I met you?” Antiope asks as she loads her bow.

Artemis gave a small, involuntary shiver. “It was the day the Amazons raided Athens. My birth mother died the same day, but I had no time to mourn as I was thrown into a ship.”

Antiope shook her head in agreement but proceeded to draw back her bow’s string. “Go on, continue.”

Artemis began walking towards her as she went on with her tale. “I was so tired and cold … I was almost ready to give up. But then I saw you fighting alongside Queen Hippolyta and it gave me a sense of courage. And just when I thought my life was at an end when a soldier grabbed me for ransom—” Artemis stopped as she then started to softly choke on her words; forcing herself to hold back a stream of tears. “you saved me. You saved me when you shot an arrow through his head.”

Antiope then released her arrows, all four of them hitting dead center.

She finally put down her bow and turned towards Artemis. With a small smile gracing her face, she embraced the woman in front of her, pouring all the love she had for her into the very hug.

“Everything I’ve done, everything I am doing now, is for you. Because I love you,” Antiope whispered in her ear. “I adopted you as my own that day because you were lost. I saw your potential and gave you a purpose. I taught you how to shoot with a bow because it was the weapon that gave you life. So believe me when I say that the decisions I am making right now are so you can continue being free.”

Artemis began breaking down into free-flowing cries as both women began to squeeze their arms tighter around each other. Antiope became the motherly figure Artemis so desperately needed during those times. Every step of the way, she guided her, trained her, and loved her to no boundaries.

It was then in that moment that Artemis realized that she would follow her until the very end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More information to take in, I know, I'm sorry, but I promise it would all be worth it! On a side note, the quote Artemis says to Diana at the end of her lesson was actually by Paulo Coelho, so kudos to him haha. Did any of you also recognize the line that Antiope said? B/c that was also a reference to the movie lines lmaoo. As always, please review, share, and constructive criticism is appreciated! :))


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bedtime stories left untold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a lot of my girl Artemis in this chapter, but we still need to get some important exposition out of the way. Hope y'all enjoy the chapter!

Staring at the base of the veil that covered her bed, Diana was laying down thinking; recalling the events that just took place only a few hours ago.

Dinner started as it usually did with Antiope, Artemis, her mother, and herself settling in their respective seats; the Queen and General on each end of the bench with Artemis and her on either length.

The kitchen servants made their way into the candlelit dining hall and had begun placing the many plates of food in front of them when Diana noticed a faraway look on Artemis’s face. Her heart clenched for the woman in front of her, the woman that captured her heart and wrapped it around her finger.

She knew of the struggles Artemis had endured before her life in Themyscira. How she learned to pickpocket and steal food to survive and the art of slipping in and out of the shadows whenever she was caught. She and her birth mother were poor as her father was an Athenian soldier that never seemed to stay at home or provide for the struggling family.

“ _We were self-sufficient_ ,” Artemis had told her one day while nonchalantly shrugging her shoulders. “ _We had each other and that’s all that mattered_.”

Hoping to lighten her mood, Diana thought of the first thing that crossed her mind in hopes to spark a conversation that would take away some of Artemis’s solemn mood.

“Thank you for the archery lesson earlier today, Artemis,” she had said. “I feel that you are better capable of teaching me than Philippus and I was hoping you would be able to give me future lessons.”

Antiope let out a small snort. “Princess Diana, did you just ask my daughter out on a tutoring date?”

Hippolyta only looked up at her daughter for a few seconds before returning to examine the Themyscirian manuscripts.

Diana’s face flushed red in embarrassment. “Tha-that was not my intention!” she squeaked.

“Did you mean to insult Philippus’s teaching abilities?”

“No! Not at all!”

Antiope chuckled. “I know, niece. But you’re right to ask Artemis. I taught her everything I know about the bow and look at her now; she’s the finest archer on the island. Isn’t that right?” Antiope lightly boasted as she turned to her daughter.

Seeing as Artemis gave no response or acknowledgment to the conversation, she spoke up a tone louder, “Daughter.”

It was then when finally, Artemis had awoken from her thoughts.

Before Diana knew it, her mother and aunt began a heated talk about Ares and desperately searched Artemis’s eyes across the table for some kind of explanation or help. Artemis’s eyes reflected her own as she was just as lost and confused.

The conversation soon escalated as Antiope stood and slammed her hands on the table, shaking everything on it in the process. After a brief overview of what happened, Antiope had then said something about Amazons being a common whore and managed to strike one of Hippolyta’s nerves.

Soon, Antiope left and her daughter followed. Before Artemis left, she gave Diana a sad, apologetic look, and the younger woman couldn’t help her heart crack a little for her. Artemis was out the door before she could see the weak smile Diana managed to make.

Still staring at the base of the veil, Diana heard a knock on her door followed by the opening creak as someone made their way in. She sat up and saw her mother with an uneasy look dawning her face.

“May I come in?” her mother asked in a gentle manner.

Diana nodded and moved to make room on her bed for Hippolyta to sit.

One leg on the bed and one hanging off the edge, Hippolyta began fiddling at Diana’s sheets, picking away and pulling the loose strings that her fingers felt. Diana stared at her mother expectantly as she waited for her to speak.

“I’m sorry you had to eat dinner by yourself,” the Queen started. “And I apologize for my behavior toward your Aunt. You did not need to see such childish behavior.”

“You save your breath and say it to Aunt Antiope, Mother,” Diana countered, ignoring the hurt in her heart from the words she inflicted towards the woman in front of her. “Mother, why do you fear Ares?”

Hippolyta looked into her daughter’s innocent eyes. “He’s a god, Diana.”

“And yet we have defeated him before!”

“That was then,” Hippolyta chided. “It has been long since he waged war against us. He has most likely gotten stronger, planned smarter. He is the embodiment of war, my daughter. It is a feat that shouldn’t be taken lightly.”

“Then why do you not take action?” Diana questioned, eyebrows knitting together.

“Like what Derione said, it was a generalized statement. We don’t know anything for sure. Why cause panic among our people when there may not be any?”

Diana let out a frustrated sigh but said nothing more.

Hippolyta made her way closer to her daughter and wrapped her arms around her. “Do you remember the bedtime stories I used to tell you, Diana?” the Queen asked.

“Of course,” the Princess replied, her own arms wrapping around her mother and holding her tight.

“Naturally, when you tell a child of war stories, you glaze over the goriness of it all in favor of the golden moments; the moments of glory and victory,” said Hippolyta as she started to comb her fingers through Diana’s hair. “One of your favorite bedtime stories was when your Aunt Antiope and I led a battle to free us from enslavement, the Amazonian Revolution. I’ve told you so many times that you had practically memorized it. When you got older, I’ve even seen you reread it in the library.”

The young girl let out a small laugh. “I have,” she said and began to untangle herself from her mother’s embrace. “ _When Ares poisoned man’s heart with jealousy and suspicion, he turned them against each other and war ravaged the Earth_ ,” Diana recited.

Hippolyta nodded and gestured to her to keep going. “ _So, the Gods created us, the Amazons, to influence men’s hearts with love and restore peace to the Earth. And for a brief time, there was peace_.”

“ _But it did not last_ ,” Hippolyta said. “ _Your Aunt Antiope and I led a revolt that freed the Amazons from enslavement. And when Zeus led the Gods to our defense, they banished him to the depths of Tartarus, locking him up for many centuries to pass. But Zeus knew that one day Ares would return to finish his mission. An endless war where mankind will finally destroy themselves and us with them_.”

“ _So Lady Hera created this island, to hide us from the outside world and become the guardians of Doom’s Doorway — vigilant warriors sworn to prevent the escape of Tartarus’s monsters as penance for our failures as teachers of the merits of virtue, love, and equality_ ,” Diana continued. “ _However, the Goddesses gave the ruling sisters each a Golden Crown of Gaea as a symbol of their new responsibilities to lead and pave a way for their nation during the new era of the Amazons_.”

“ _We continue to hold up those promises and all has been quiet ever since_ ,” Hippolyta finished.

She then reached out to her daughter to tuck a loose strand behind her ear and rested her hand on Diana’s cheek.

“The Amazons suffered great losses those days,” she told her daughter a little while after.

Diana leaned into her mother’s touch. “Tell me another story please.”

Hippolyta stroked her thumb against her cheek. “What story would I tell that you don't already know?” she asked with a small smile on her face.

Diana looked at her mother, a thoughtful look present on her face. After a few moments, Diana leaned away from her mother and said, “Tell me the story about the Amazonian Raid.”

Hippolyta immediately stiffened to which her daughter did not miss.

“The one where you saved Aunt Antiope and a handful of Amazons from Theseus and his men in Athens,” the princess elaborated.

Hippolyta replied in a low voice, “That treacherous story is written down in the archives for you to indulge in should you wish.”

“Those accounts are locked! The only person I know that has access to it is Agnodice!” Diana cried out.

Hippolyta opened her mouth to speak but Diana was not quite finished.

“Why are you avoiding it?” Diana pressed.

“Why must you hear it from me?” the Queen shot back, voice rising.

The Princess’s eyes narrowed. “It was a bedtime story you always skipped over when I was a child and hearing you still be reluctant to tell me furthers my suspicions.”

“You sure have some gall to question your mother, Diana.”

“And you have the audacity to keep something from your daughter, my Queen,” Diana hissed back. “I'm not a child anymore, Mother. Why do you keep me in the dark?”

“Curiosity kills the cat, daughter,” Hippolyta said, gritting her teeth. “That tale is very personal to your Aunt and I.”

“Should I ask her then as you are unwilling to tell me?”

“She would give you the same answer.”

Silence quickly enveloped the room, soon followed by taut and uneasy tension.

“I'll leave you to your thoughts then,” Hippolyta said quietly and stood up to leave. Before exiting Diana’s bedchamber, she turned around to the sight of her daughter laying down, back facing her.

“Goodnight, Diana.”

When her daughter gave no answer, her heart dropped and went out the door, silently closing it behind her.

* * *

Early the next morning, Diana made her way to the island’s Great Library; passing the many exotic vegetation, beautiful architecture, and compassionate women she’s known since her birth. She would have smiled during her small journey if the night before had gone more smoothly between her and her mother.

The Princess rushed up the polished white marble stairs and pushed open the grand doors to the building filled with ancient history. Stacks of manuscripts and other written text were neatly tied together and placed in designated shelves; scrolls of old maps and battle strategies tidily placed on top of one another; grand statues of Athena looming over everyone in the building. It was one of the handfuls of blessings the goddess of wisdom gave to the Amazons.

In the center of the grand construction was a grand staircase in the shape of wings; the top of the stairs being the base of the wings until it’s feathers curved and touched the ground level being the tips of the wings.

There, sitting at the bottom edge of the wings was a blonde-haired Amazon. She wore a simple white toga and a gold belt and necklace that matched her wavy hair. The woman was the library’s historian and director and was quite the acute listener who enjoyed the simple pleasures of her long immortal life. She lived modestly and was generally loved by everyone.

Upon hearing Diana’s entrance, she looked up from her book and gave a smile. “Good morning, Diana,” she greeted.

“And you, Mala,” she replied. “May I talk to you for a moment?”

The woman nodded. “Always.”

“What exactly did you witness yesterday at the Sanctuary of the Oracles?” Diana questioned.

Mala closed her book and stood up, looking into the Princess’s eyes as they were equal heights. “I will tell you the same thing as I did to Derione. At sunrise, I made my way to the Sanctuary to inspect parts of the temple that needed refurbishing. Upon arriving, I noticed that the eyes of Oracle Pythia’s statue glow a light blue, announcing that ‘Ares is coming’. I then made it known to Derione and she then called a council meeting.”

“Well, what are your opinions on the situation?”

“I would like to think that I would follow whatever your mother deems fit.”

Diana’s eyes squinted. “You are my closest friend, Mala. You know you have no need to hide anything from me just because I am the Queen’s daughter.”

“And you would know as I am the island’s historian and your friend, I wouldn’t try to. I am a truth seeker that lives to find all perspectives of the story. Your mother has a heart of gold and a clean tongue. Whatever she decides, my loyalty lies with her.”

“My Aunt doesn’t seem to think the same,” Diana said, turning away from Mala. “She kept telling my mother how formidable of an opponent Ares is and how she isn’t taking enough serious action because of it.”

Mala laid a hand on her shoulder. “Faith will take you far. Hippolyta has never let us down, so neither should our hope in her.”

Diana looked back at her and gave her a grateful smile. “You’re a good friend, Mala,” she said. “What would I be without you?”

The Princess’s friend smiled and then patted her shoulder. “You would be missing your classes with Agnodice.”

Diana turned around and saw her teacher approaching them.

“I guess I should’ve made more time,” Diana murmured.

“Always the heavy sleeper,” Mala said back. The pair looked at each other and laughed in unison. “I’ll leave you to your studies then. See you soon, Diana.”

“Goodbye, Mala,” she said while waving, watching her friend disappear into the maze of bookshelves.

Diana’s mentor soon was by her side. “Princess Diana,” Agnodice said in her usual warm tone. “Let us have a seat in the study?”

“Of course,” she replied.

Both women then began walking up the library’s winged staircase to the second floor. Diana soon began her typical routine of situating herself at one of the many polished tables while Agnodice grabbed various scrolls that were carefully placed on a golden pedestal.

“Today, Princess Diana, we will continue to explore the great history of our pantheon,” her teacher began and set down the scrolls in front of her. “Starting with the birth of Lord Dionysus.”

Diana carefully opened the ancient text. Her eyes scanned the document until she looked up at Agnodice. “Must I really study the conception of the god of wine?”

“Without studying history, we become ignorant. Even for a topic that is seemingly insignificant, it is still an important thing to learn. Most especially since Lord Dionysus for a time was an Olympian in our pantheon.”

Diana let out a breath but nodded despite her ill-feelings toward the god of wine.

Agnodice nodded as well in recognition. “Go on now, read the passages aloud.”

Knowing that her mentor would not appreciate any other attempts to delay her studies, the Princess began to recite the dreaded text in her hands.

* * *

When it was revealed that Ares was coming, the gears to her plans were finally in motion.

Fear had finally been planted into the thoughts of Themyscira’s most powerful and soon enough, ugly truths would come out of hiding and she would have her revenge. For fear leads to anger, anger turns into hate, and hate results in suffering.

Good things always came to those who are patient and waiting was the easiest thing that she had to do. She had faith that everything would unfold exactly the way she wanted.

The sun was setting when the meeting came to an end and she began to walk out of the Senate Mall to the beach. The warm sand stuck between her toes and the crooks of her sandals as she made her way to Doom’s Doorway.

Her traveling led her to a small cave on the side of the forest-covered hills, guarded by four armed Amazons.

Upon seeing her approach, the guards crossed their spears, blocking the entrance before she could make her way in.

“Purpose of visitation?” one of the guards questioned.

The woman turned to her and smirked. “The Queen is about to meet her crossroads. The news has spread, and blood will soon follow.”

All four guards raised their eyebrows and quickly bowed after they returned their spears to their side.

“We will ensure that you can take as much time as you need,” the same guard replied.

She gave a small bow back. “Thank you, sisters.”

Soon, the woman took a few steps inside the cave and was met with a manual wooden elevator with two Amazons ready to work it. They both bowed and allowed her to be brought down to the spiraled cobblestone staircases and ramps that led down closer toward the doors to the Underworld.

The trip was quiet; the only things that accompanied the woman during this time were the echoes of her swift footsteps and the torches placed on the sides of the walls; they were the size of a small rowing paddle and placed ten-feet apart from each other, illuminating the tunnels with a soft orange glow.

Once she had descended around thirteen stories into the island, a final turn to her left had her facing the great stone slabs that separated herself in the living world and the demons that thrived in the fiery hell of Tartarus.

A bright red light shone through the minute cracks of the Doorway’s outline that seemingly lit up the parts of the room that the torches did not.

Ionic style columns held up the grotto’s walls and either side of the portal. The sealed rift itself was covered in intricate carvings of the many tragedies that occurred in Greek history; the many monsters born, and the myths created from them; always ever-changing as the world continuously bears catastrophe after catastrophe.

The woman stalked forward, only stopping when she was about ten feet away from the Gates of Tartarus.

She closed her eyes and breathed out, “My master, it is done. The warning was sent and soon Hippolyta and the Amazons will fall.”

Soon enough, a light hum began to encompass the room and a golden flicker began to shine through the woman’s eyelids. When the noise quieted and the flickering ended, she opened her eyes to the being in front of her; the one that would bring reckoning for the Amazons of Themyscira; the god of war himself, Ares.

“Well done,” Ares said in a distant voice. “This is just the very beginning, the tip of the sword that will be used to end the Amazons.”

“Hippolyta is planning to conduct an investigation and Antiope is already on edge; wanting to ready the troops. Should I soon go forward with the rest of the plan to lessen our chances of the plan foiling?”

Ares nodded. “Remember, the Girdle is not only tied to Hippolyta’s powers but her memories as well. Let the truth be revealed.”

“Of course, Lord Ares. Your will is my command,” the woman replied as she bowed.

“Good,” the god of war said. He soon closed his eyes and gave a small grimace. “I must return to the realm of Hades. I feel a desperate tug pulling me back to the Underworld. Do not forget, war is what I thrive on. Bring down Armageddon to mankind and allow me to break free from these chains.”

“To death and destruction,” the woman said with an underlying malicious tone.

Ares allowed himself to show his cat-like smile and quickly flashed out of the dungeon, leaving the woman to her own devices.

The fate of the Amazons relied on her shoulders. Always spending her free time reworking, refining and looking after every detail of the plan. A plan that could end the world.

War was on the horizon; cautiously peeking through the cracks of the Earth; and if the Amazons aren’t careful, very soon the winds may have the strength to sweep them off their feet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big things to take in! But yes, things are going into motion and the more exciting parts of the fic are coming! Anyways, who spotted my little reference this time? I'll give y'all a hint, it's from Star Wars lmaoo. As always, please review, share, and constructive criticism is appreciated! :))


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Setting the stage, balcony talks, and training with friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhhhhhh the more I write this fic, the more I get invested but I also lose my mind! Anyways, thanks to gelibeli for hyping me up before I posted this chapter. You're the best :)

Almost an hour and a half had passed since Diana had begun her lesson of Dionysus and she was long past the point of boredom.

“Finally, we will end the day with the account of the union between Lord Dionysus and Ariadne, daughter of the famous King Minos, ruler of Crete, while also going over the account of Theseus and the Minotaur,” Agnodice said, handing Diana the final document of her lesson.

The Princess gratefully took it, anxious to end this trivial study. She began to read the text aloud.

“ _After the assassination of King Minos’s eldest son, Androgeos, during the Panathenaic Games in Athens, the king of Crete waged war against the Athenians and came out victorious. From this success, he demanded King Aegeus to send seven young Athenian boys and girls each to Crete every nine years to be sacrificed to the Minotaur as compensation._

“ _On the third occasion, King Aegeus's son, Theseus, volunteered himself as tribute to talk to the great beast to stop these horrors, taking the place of one of the young boys. Upon his arrival, King Minos’s daughter, Ariadne, fell in love with Theseus and helped him in his mission by gifting him a sword and her famous ball of thread._

“ _After defeating the Minotaur, Theseus and his company escaped to the island of Naxos, the land kept by Lord Dionysus. Upon finding them on his island, Lord Dionysus ordered Theseus to leave the island and abandon Ariadne for him to marry._

“ _Stricken with distress and devastated that Ariadne — the woman he eloped with — is no longer his, Theseus had forgotten to put up the white sails rather than the black ones, resulting in his father committing suicide; believing that his son was dead, naming the body of water he landed in the Aegean Sea._

“ _Later, Ariadne would bore Lord Dionysus a son and Theseus would marry her sister, Phaedra._ ”

Diana looked up. “Why would Lord Dionysus want to marry a woman who was already taken?”

Agnodice raised her eyebrows. “Princess Diana, you can say that for the many other gods we’ve studied already.”

“If their marriage is a common trope, wouldn’t studying this be insignificant? Why is this important?”

“Because, my Princess,” Agnodice chided, “it is a good tale to segue for our next study: The Amazonian Raid of Athens.”

Thoughts of the previous night flashed through Diana’s mind as she shot up from her seat. “Are we really going over the Amazonian Raid?”

“Yes, it is a very important story to our people. Why?” Agnodice questioned, clearly confused by the Princess’s outburst.

“It’s just,” Diana started while sitting back down, “Mother never liked talking about it. I never knew why and I’ve never been able to gain admittance to the text. Even Aunt Antiope would only brush it off as a great battle.”

The older woman rubbed both her arms in thought. “It is quite a delicate story. Nevertheless, we will only be detailing the important events during our next lesson.”

Agnodice then began to stand up, seeing as their lesson was over and Diana did the same. Before they parted ways, Agnodice put a hand on her shoulder and looked her in the eye, taking in a deep breath before she spoke.

“The history between Theseus and the Amazons is considerably grand and complex. Many personal anecdotes can be told and studied; even for our beloved Queen and General as you can already tell. It has affected all of us greatly, more than we let on. Just be aware, delicate, and most of all empathetic. Do you understand, Princess Diana?”

The Princess nodded. “I understand.”

* * *

During times of turmoil, Hippolyta often reflected on things in the quiet moments of her balcony. Separating herself and the edge of the hill were stone fences; each column having the head of a Greek Olympian sitting on top. If the Queen wanted to, she could lean a little forward onto the border and just make out the roof of the Senate Mall and barely have a glimpse of the training grounds.

Rather than enjoying the view she was blessed with however, Hippolyta instead was more focused on the small sculpture in front of her. She ran her index finger across the carved out outlines of the stone that made her father’s face. The figure made Hippolyta sick.

Not only were there days where the Queen would cover the piece with a cloth to rid her of its sight, but there were moments where she could not bring herself to look in the mirror. To see a piece of her father in her. Whether it be her midnight colored hair, her lips, the shape of her eyes.

Or most notably, the attributes underneath — the characteristics that made up the woman. Both her and her sister share mostly the same traits; the strong authority needed to lead a successful military, quick thinking, stubborn resilience and determination … the thirst for vengeance.

No, she concluded that she was nothing like Ares.

There were days where she wanted to decapitate the figure from the barricade to prove that point — or simply lighten her mental burden. Much to her dismay, her advisors, and even Antiope, have convinced her otherwise. Not only because he was still blood, but because beheading any Olympian statue was disrespectful.

So she left it alone. A constant reminder that she and Antiope were born from pain; from a man who enjoys inflicting suffering on to others. A man that almost killed them both for his own benefit and pleasure.

The thought brought a shiver right down to the Queen’s very core.

“What bothers you so, Hippolyta?” a voice questioned behind her, ultimately bringing her out of those depressing thoughts.

She turned around and saw Derione, her most trusted advisor, leaning against the doorway of her bedchamber; a soft smile present on her face.

“I cannot stop thinking about him,” the Queen confessed. “It’s been so long since I’ve worried about war. It is so easy to ignore it, to believe that it will pass over, and I can continue living in this paradise.”

Derione pushed herself off the doorway and made her way over to meet Hippolyta on the balcony. Hippolyta’s eyes fell onto her advisor’s golden mane that sparkled under Apollo's sunlight. The Queen’s blue eyes soon met Derione’s magenta ones and time soon stopped.

Hippolyta was soon brought back to a time long ago. A time where she could stare at those magenta orbs for hours on end; the pink lips that were placed below; the toned body that she wanted to be flushed against. She remembered how much she loved her.

Soon, Derione turned toward the balcony’s edge and shut her eyelids; hiding those magical portals to her soul — ultimately breaking the spell between them. She raised her arms above her head taking deep breaths until she spoke in a soft tone.

“It’s a nice day out, Hippolyta,” Derione said. “Praise be to the blessed gods above for what we have. You shouldn’t need to dwell on such horrible thoughts.”

“Derione … ”

The said woman opened her eyes and turned to Hippolyta. She then lowered her hands to either side of her head in surrender.

“My apologies,” the advisor chuckled. “So what is on your mind?”

Hippolyta let out a tired sigh. “Admittedly, a lot. The biggest thing plaguing my mind however is all the Ares talk. Even Diana is giving me a hard time about it.”

“Diana is growing up to be an independent woman,” Derione said while shrugging her shoulders. “She is going to want to have her own opinions, her own choices. It’s a natural thing.”

“I feel like it’s difficult for her to separate her royal duties from her personal ventures. The only thing that is keeping me from speaking out is knowing that her heart is in the right place.”

“Sometimes it isn’t enough,” Derione murmured. “One must never confuse passion with duty. Or choose passion over duty.”

“And if they are aligned?” Hippolyta asked.

“It usually never is,” she said bitterly. “Not in this world.”

Hippolyta’s heart sank. She wanted to reach out and comfort the woman in front of her but something stopped her. Fear flashed through her mind as quick as lightning; fearful of how she might react, fear to overstep boundaries — fear to cross a line that she had once done centuries ago.

Hippolyta decided to retract her hand before Derione would notice, disguising her slipup as her hand twitching.

“You’re my advisor, Derione. What should I do about Ares?” the Queen said quietly.

Derione looked down and was silent. A minute later, she finally spoke up. “What does your heart tell you?”

Hippolyta scoffed at the irony. “It would please you to know that my heart is heavy. It hopes that this is all wrong, that Ares would be a man of his word. That he is not actually coming to wage war because we made a deal — an exchange for his silence.

“But if he is coming, he will no doubt reveal the truth. The rational side of me is eating my optimism away, giving me a serious sense of apprehension. I’m a fool for not making him swear on the River Styx.”

“He is not a man, Hippolyta,” Derione scolded. “He’s a god, a powerful one too.”

“And that’s the point I was telling Diana.”

“And yet, you still made the rash decision to gamble with the god of war,” the blonde pointed out and slowly made her way to the Queen.

“So what should I do?” the brunette asked in a low voice, noticing how close the two of them were.

“Well, give me time to think about it,” Derione whispered, lips coming closer to Hippolyta’s ear. “But for now, let it go.”

The Queen let out a sharp exhale as she felt her advisor’s soft lips on her throat, alternating between sucking and licking the way Hippolyta always liked it.

“Derione,” she moaned out.

She lightly nipped the sensitive spot under the Queen’s jawline before responding. “Yes, milady?”

“Please,” Hippolyta panted, tightly gripping the waist of the woman in front of her.

“What do you want, Hippolyta?” Derione asked in a sultry tone, her warm breath tickling the woman’s neck.

The Queen closed her eyes. She wanted to let go, to let herself indulge in the woman in front of her, her former lover. In a moment of weakness, she simply longed for Derione; to relive the old times of quiet moments in each other's arms when they were inseparable, whispering sweet nothings, and spending every moment they could together while laughing, comforting, and raising each other up.

“You,” the woman concluded. “Right now, I want you.”

Derione smirked. “Your will is my command.”

Not long after, they made their way to Hippolyta’s bed, kissing and caressing bodies they had already memorized long ago; rediscovering old scars and finding new ones that made their mark during the time of their separation.

It was euphoric, a sense of déjà vu but also something completely different.

Hippolyta knew she shouldn't be doing this right now; it is wrong and inappropriate, some of the few reasons why she broke off the relationship in the first place.

But at the moment she didn't care. She wasn't the Queen of the Amazons: divine warrior of the Greek gods. No, at that moment she was Hippolyta: a woman in pain and under an overwhelming amount of stress; seeking comfort from a woman she used to love.

Or maybe, in some small way that she doesn't want to acknowledge, still does.

* * *

Akila held great respect for the blacksmiths. She was always in such awe of how one can craft such beautiful yet deadly weapons. It required much hard work and labor and long hours in a stuffy building which is why she never got into the trade.

Naturally, however, with her luck, she just had to break Cleoxene’s bow. Fates be cursed.

Obviously, she didn't intentionally try to break it, it was a happy little accident, but the incident led to the head blacksmith being relentless about her paying the debt.

Akila, being a woman of honor, agreed to work a station until Cleoxene made a new bow. Though, Akila doubted she would rush to replace her weapon as it gave her an excuse to interact with the woman.

Akila knew of Cleoxene’s crush on her and it honestly bothered her. Sure, she was a fine woman; talented in wielding and skilled with a sword and was quite attractive to many.

Her appearance, however, slightly resembled her best friend, Artemis. Most particularly the color of their hair. They both shared the same silky copper locks that shined under the Sun. They were relatively the same height and build, minus the additional muscle Cleoxene packed as a worker of the blacksmiths.

But the biggest difference that separated the two was their eyes. While Cleoxene’s were a fiery ruby color, Artemis’s were a calming jade. She vividly remembers the first time she looked into Artemis’s eyes and being completely lost in them.

They say that the eyes are the window to the soul, and if that statement held true, Akila would say that in that moment, behind her clearly frightened expression of being caught in her arms, she saw an unbreakable strength that matched her own. If she thought harder she would tell that alongside it she saw an unwillingness to surrender and an undying compassion to those she loved.

Akila liked to think she could read people easily, it was how she survived being one of Theseus’s many slaves. That was why the day the Amazons raided Athens and Akila escaped her master, she knew that the girl with emerald eyes she caught while running away would be the one to guide her through life and be the light at every tunnel.

If only she knew that as well.

Soon, Akila heard the crunching of the pavement and looked up to see the very woman she was thinking about; the woman she loved and cared for but would never admit to.

“Thinking about a particular redhead?” Artemis joked as she came up to Akila’s worktable.

 _You_ , Akila wanted to say out loud but instead sticks to her routinely sarcastic remarks.

“Yes, yes. I've grown quite fond of Cleoxene's almost stalker-like attitude towards me. I just had to experience more of her charm and decided to willingly come here,” she said dryly and slammed her hammer down on the table, close to where Artemis had placed her hands. She neither flinched nor blinked.

“Well, this redhead would like to play hero and save you from this chore,” the woman across her said. “I want to get some training in before the Panathenaea games.”

Artemis then raised an eyebrow. “Unless you want to stay here.”

“Gods above, no!” Akila cried out and threw her hands in the air while laughing. “Not another minute.”

She then quickly ripped off the black apron she wore on top of her normal everyday toga dress and hastily scribbled a note for Cleoxene to read in her absence.

“Now run before she comes and drags me back!” Akila screamed and dashed into the streets with Artemis following close behind; her laughter filling the air around them.

They soon made their way to the training grounds and started off their duel as they usually did by grabbing hand wrappings for their hand-to-hand combat.

While finishing her right hand by tightening the knot, Akila noticed Artemis — who had finished her wrappings earlier — hadn't said anything after arriving at their training spot.

She followed her gaze and found that at the top of the valley was Antiope on a horseback, nodding hello to her daughter and then Akila when she took notice of the extra attention.

“I’m still in shock that your mother is General Antiope,” the brown-skinned girl said while giving a nod back up the valley.

“I have been her daughter for centuries, Akila,” Artemis deadpanned.

She shrugged indifferently. “Still. I wasn't adopted by a royal.”

“You were always so against monarchies,” the redhead pointed out. “You know, if you were a royal, you could've introduced reforms. Abolish slavery and everything.”

“That would mean going back to Athens,” Akila said distastefully. “The day I go back to Athens is the day I end Theseus’s line. Nothing else.”

“You know that would be going against the will of our goddesses,” Artemis warned while getting into a fighting stance.

Akila mirrored Artemis's actions. “There will soon be a day where that won't matter. But until then, I have you to help me vent out my frustrations.”

Artemis smirked and soon threw a flurry of punches, beginning their battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please excuse the fact that I cannot write smut for the life of me. It's just a fact of life. Anyways, the amount of research I had to do to write this fic ... I don't think y'all understand how many tabs I had opened at once. At least this is an AU so I can twist some things but at the end of the day, I try to make this as authentic as possible. As always, please review, share, and constructive criticism is appreciated! :))


End file.
